


Tatoes: A Typical Love Story

by ReawakenedClam



Series: Black Clover Week 2019 [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best dads, Black Clover Week, Black Clover Week 2019, Day 4, First Words are on your skin, Golden Dawn is a Resturaunt, I have no idea what happened, Klaus is Best Mom, Leo's trying to set the mood with this lmaoooo, M/M, Song: My Heart Will Go On (Céline Dion), Yami and William play Matchmaker, expect many typos, possible ooc, yuno's unfortunate enough to have TATOES taking up his forearm lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReawakenedClam/pseuds/ReawakenedClam
Summary: Black Clover Week 2019Day 4 - Soulmates/ModernIn a world where your soulmate's first words to you is printed on your skin, Yuno didn't know what to expect from his soulmate, when scribbled on his arm, in all capital letters and in complete chicken scratch, is "TATOES!!!!!"





	Tatoes: A Typical Love Story

In a world where your soulmate's first words to you were printed on your skin, Yuno felt he hadn't been one of the lucky ones to get something completely normal or romantic even for first words. Something like "Hey there, you dropped this" or "Hi I'm your lab partner" or anything someone'd normally say. Maybe "You have really pretty eyes" or heck, even "I think I'm in love with you" would work.

But no, printed on a large chunk of his forearm in a stupidly messy scrawl of crimson was, in all caps and with five exclamation points, was _"TATOES!!!!!"_

Tatoes. Just- _why_? What even are tatoes? Po-tatoes? Why potatoes- or rather, tatoes? _What_?

Yuno had taken to wearing long sleeves in an attempt to hide it because he honestly didn't want to be seen walking around with that in clear view on his arm. It's just- it's just weird. Why tatoes? What was his soulmate doing yelling this random word at him?

He's just some normal teenager living in the city. What did he do to deserve this? He knew it wasn't fair of him to be judging his soulmate before even meeting them, but _come on._

Yuno'd frown at the mark on his arm each morning like this one, wondering if he'd get some person yelling "tatoes" at him. What would he even respond with? "You're weird"? "Hi I've been dreading meeting you because of your poor choice in words"? No, no, that wouldn't work. He didn't think his soulmate would appreciate that.

It was another Saturday morning when he woke up and just stared at the words on his arm. It really was chicken scratch, wobbly and awkward with random lines all about. They said that the words were in your soulmate's handwriting, and Yuno couldn't help but be concerned with this writing.

It looked as if his soulmate had tried going slow for the T-A in an attempt to make it neat, and then gave up halfway through the A when it turned out really shaky, and continued to crudely speed through the T-O-E and mess up on the S, making it look more like a 6 than an S, with harsh scratches over it to try saving the letter. The exclaimation points were scribbly and practically looked italisized compared to the rest.

When Yuno meets his soulmate he's going to give them some lessons in writing, because this was just hard to look at.

He groaned, shoving his arm back under the blankets as he rolled over in bed, curling up in hopes of going back to sleep. _It's the weekend, might as well, right?_

Just as he was getting comfortable again, a sudden knock on his bedroom door snapped him out of his doze, and the familiar voice of Klaus rang out, "Yuno! Get up, we have work today!"

Yuno grumbled, pulling the blankets over his head. _Please go away please go away-_ "Yuno?!"

"Alright alright!" Yuno could hear a huff, followed by the sound of footsteps walking away. He contemplated just going back to sleep but thought better of it, he didnt want Klaus to go tell Mimosa and break down his door again.

So he crawled out of bed, sluggishly getting dressed and dragging himself outside where Klaus was running around trying to get everyone up and ready for the day.

Bleh. Just... _bleh_. Yuno forgot he had to go to work today.

He, alongside many others living in the building worked in this resturaunt called the Golden Dawn. The best in the country, so they say. He was lucky to even get a job there at all.

But honestly Yuno'd much rather stay sane and not wander around sleep-deprived, thank you. At least he didn't have to walk far, seeing as the resturaunt was on the ground floor of the very same building.

Several of the people who lived here also worked at the Golden Dawn, as the rent was incredibly cheap if you had a job working with them. It was much better than having to stay in one of the numerous shady apartments all over the city.

Yuno had moved in just a year ago, and found it to be a nice place. He had spent most of his life hopping from house to house, but never stayed long since the people never really... _cared_, about him. It wasn't worth sticking around for.

Everyone was bumbling around, tiredly sliding through their morning routines. Yuno slipped past everyone, making his way over to the dining room where he blindly grabbed something to eat.

He didn't really care what it was, as long as it was filling (and not made by Alecdora, that man was out for his head from some reason). The ravenet dodged Mimosa's arm as she tried pulling him down to eat with everyone else, quickly shoving whatever it was he got into his mouth (_crispy on the outside, light and fluffy inside, with a sweet layer of sugar on the crust, a pastry made by Hamon, maybe? Still warm, freshly made too._)

Yuno swiftly made his way downstairs. There was supposed to be a new delivery of supplies today, and his boss, William Vangeance, had wanted him there for it, for some reason he didn't know. They've had raw ingredients dropped off before, Yuno didn't know why he had to be there today of all days.

The resturaunt was surprisingly bustling with activity despite the early hour, people already filling the tables and chattering on. It really was a nice resturaunt, practicallly glowing gold with the lights shining down from the chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. Silk table cloths, earthy brown furniture, cream colored walls, and the sound of violins playing softly in the background from the speakers.

There was a large stage adjacent to the kitchens, where the Golden Dawn would normally invite musicians to play music for a free meal, but every Saturday guests would be allowed to go up and perform for fun.

Sometimes they were good, sometimes not so much, but nobody really cared. It's "just for fun", right?

He spotted a few regulars he recognized, such as Fuegoleon and Leopold Vermillion were at a table near the stage (Yuno thanked the heavens their sister Mereoleona wasn't there, she would have brought way too much chaos).

Yuno made his way over to the kitchen, not sure where else to go, when he spotted Vangeance by the entrance, waving him over. He spotted two other figures with the masked man, and quickly changed courses, walking up to the Vangeance with a raised brow.

Vangeance gave him a smile, nodding at the older man accompanying him. "Yuno, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, Yami Sukehiro."

He was... massive, to say the least. Tall and bulky, practically built like a tank and staring Yuno down with interest sparking in his tired eyes. _So this is the man Vangeance keeps talking about,_ Yuno thought to himself, giving a curt bow. "Pleasure to meet you, my name is Yuno-"

_"TATOES!!!!!"_

_Wait what-_

Yuno's mind went blank. That kid, the short boy with this Yami Sukehiro just- did he just shout what he thought he did? Tatoes? Like what was on his arm? Yuno didn't get a very good look at him before, the teen having been completely silent this whole time. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the teenager staring at him, mouth gaping and face slowly reddening.

_This- This could be my soulmate_, Yuno realized._ This guy might be my soulmate, I have to choose my words carefully, first impressions are everything and clearly this guy completely failed on his part._ So Yuno looked up at him, lips parting to respond, expecting to say something memorable, in a good way at least. Nothing like shouting "tatoes" into someone's face.

But of course in that short second, of realizing just who this was, of realizing he had to say something, of realizing whatever he said next was what's printed on this stranger's skin, his_ very intellegent_ response was a startled, _"T-Tatoes?"_

They both froze, and Yuno found himself staring right into twin pools of light, grass green eyes. He could feel his own cheeks heating up in realization of what he just said, while this stranger - _I still don't know your name_ \- was already beet red.

_Every night in my dreams_  
_I see you, I feel you_  
_That is how I know you go on_

Now that Yuno was looking at him properly, he could take in the bird's nest of ash-blonde hair, the imperfect skin marred with light scars and smeared dirt.

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

The fraying clothes, the headband that did absolutely nothing to keep his hair out of his eyes, the ridiculously short but muscular figure... _shit, he's cute._

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_

Yuno swore he was hearing someone singing, rather awfully too at that. Mostly off-key screeching, but he didn't dare take his eyes off his possible soulmate. He didn't know if Yuno's first words... or, _word_, to him matched up.

_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Okay why this song of all songs? Yuno managed to snap out of his daze when the singer tried to hold the note on that last "on", ending the line in a loud screech. His supposed soulmate seemed to come to his senses as well, face immediately exploding into at least twenty shades of red as he quickly stammered out, "Ah- I'm so sorry about that- I- I uh- I just- _I'm Asta_!"

Asta, Asta, _Asta_, it fits him perfectly.

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

"And... I'm Yuno," He replied, still trying to memorize every detail about this Asta. _Cute_... "If you don't mind me asking, what's your soulmark say...?"

Asta blinked, appearing confused as if he just remembered those exist. He suddenly stiffened, turning a red that Yuno was pretty sure wasn't a healthy color one's face should be, quickly moving to take off his fingerless gloves to reveal, neatly written on his skin and wrapping around his wrist, was "_T-Tatoes?"._ Light green in color, clean and easy to read, and very much in Yuno's own handwriting.

_Yep, he's the one._ Yuno could practically hear Vangeance and Yami snickering, both having moved aside to let them talk. _They must have set this up on purpose, somehow._

The ravenet moved to roll up his sleeve, revealing the scratchy writing loudly proclaiming _"TATOES!!!!!"_ to the world, covering almost the entirety of his forearm.

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

Asta lit up like a lamp (more like the sun _holy_-), bouncing on his feet excitedly. "Whoa! Wait- does that mean we're soulmates?!"

"Apparently so." Yuno kept his voice even, not wanting to seem too out of character. In truth he was pretty happy with this outcome. He hadn't had many expectations for his soulmate, but what he got was better than he could have imagined based off the mark on his arm.

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_

They both broke eye contact for once because just who the heck is singing? Yuno turned towards the stage, spotting a head of firey vermillion onstage. Leo, of all people, was trying to sing, when literally everyone in the city knows he can't. Why didn't anybody stop him?

Leo seemed to notice Asta and Yuno staring at him, and his smile broadened into a grin as he flashed them a thumbs up.

_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

Asta seemed much too entertained by this, and Yuno bit his lip as... something _unpleasant_ bubbled up in his gut. _He's not looking at me_. "Do I have to _sing_ for you to acknowledge me?" He asked with a bite of sarcasm.

The short teen whirled around to face him, eyes sparkling in excitement. "_Can you_?"

Oh what a question to be asked. People usually assumed Yuno could sing, saying he has a "nice voice" but really, he couldn't. He really couldn't. Mimosa and Klaus could confirm this when they somehow managed to drag him into a karaoke session one night. Many glass objects were shattered. "No."

Asta deflated at that, pouting a bit - _you're already cute don't give me that look_ \- "Aw, c'mon! It'll be fun!"

Yuno had to fight the urge to race up to the stage and snatch the microphone from Leo, because he really, _really_ wanted to make his soulmate happy, but the sad truth was... he's tone-deaf. "Not a chance."

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_

Asta huffed, "You're no fun."

_We literally just met!_ Yuno tensed at that, _first impressions are everything, and this is my soulmate here._

_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart and_  
_My heart will go on and on_

After a moment, he let out a long suffering sigh. "...fine."

"Huh?"

"I'll do it," Yuno kept his eyes on Leo, watching as he finished the song. _This is going to be a disaster_. He grabbed ahold of Asta's hand, dragging him along as he strutted onto the stage. "But you'll have to do it with me."

Asta let out an indignant squawk, stumbling after Yuno. "Wai-Wait what?! I can't sing though-"

"And neither can I, but you wanted it so you're getting it."

The ash-blonde groaned, resigned to his fate as they both made it on stage, where Leopold instantly went off about how he had tried to "_set the mood_" when he saw them.

_Damn it Leo._

...o0o...

Yami watched as the two teenagers left towards the stage, leaning in towards William curiously. "You aren't going to stop them?"

William chuckled, watching as that Yuno kid started talking with the redhead with Shrimpsta in tow. "Yuno's been working incredibly hard for the last few weeks, I believe he deserves a break."

"But the shrimp can't sing."

"Neither can Yuno."

"... How about we move outside to get everything you ordered to the kitchens."

"Of course, I value keeping my eardrums intact."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I probably butchered everyone here this time ack-
> 
> Couldn't get anyone to check this for mistakes since I was rushing (I'm still late anyway, it's 1 AM OTL)
> 
> But hey, Yami and William playing matchmaker while Leo decides to try 'setting the romantic mood'? Why not XD
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Also if you ever want to chat, here’s my Discord server! https://discord.gg/yZb5f7s


End file.
